Ten Shots Of Tequila
by Himynameisawks
Summary: Alcohol and Courtney equals a whole lot of crazy. What happens when a certain mohawked punk enters the mix? AU DxC
1. Chapter 1

_-I may not be your cup of tea, but I'm your 10__th__ shot of tequila-_

* * *

Courtney Pov:

All I could hear, or feel for that matter, was the booming pulse of the bass. It is really unbelievable that I let Bridgette talk me into going to a club with her. _It'll be fun. _'_You need to get out more!_' she told me. Call me crazy, but I would have been perfectly fine drinking cheap gas station wine in our dorm room alone. Especially since I just know that Bridgette will be making out with her boyfriend, Geoff, the whole time and I will end up being their third wheel. Again. Somehow I don't think this will be 'fun.' At least I can drink enough so I won't be able to remember this tomorrow. It is an unhealthy habit, I know.

"Come on, Court. Geoff is waiting," Bridge nudged me on.

"Oh joy," I muttered sarcastically. "Go sit down. I'm gonna get a drink." I tell her with a sigh while I walked up to the bar.

"Okay," Bridgette replied with a half-smile, and then found Geoff sitting in a booth in the back.

"Can I get a scotch and soda?" I said to the bar tender loud enough to hear over the noise of the club. He nodded and fixed my drink.

I turned and Bridge was waving me over to her and Geoff's booth.

"How you doin' Mocha?" Geoff asked. I smiled at his little nickname for me.

"I'm doing okay," I lied; flashing a fake smile. But, hey, they didn't need to worry about that.

I took a sip of the scotch to try to break the awkward silence that was configuring between the three of us. Geoff and Bridgette exchanged looks, like they are telepathic or some shit.

"We're gonna go dance, okay. So please don't be too antisocial, and please at least try to drink too much." Bridgette's olive eyes flashed with worry. She should know by now that I like it better by myself.

"I'll be fine, Bridge," I waved her off. "Go have fun." I told her as I finished my drink.

There's one.

I made my way from across the club. I better take a seat by the bar instead of walking back and forth.

Some pop song boomed from the surround sound speakers. It was irritating, repetitive, and, the worst part, catchy. No doubt that stupid shit would get stuck in my head by the end of the night. I glanced in the direction of the dance floor and saw Bridgette and Geoff grinding to the beat. I scrunched my nose at the sight. That is more of my best friends than I _ever_ wanted to see.

Don't get me wrong, I love them both with all of my heart, but I definitely don't need to see them suck face every day.

"What can I get for you, cutie?" an overly cheerful voice asked politely.

I rolled my eyes and answered," Whatever you have that can make me forget who I am the fastest."

"Tequila?" The overly happy bartender asked.

"Sure," I sighed, slight defeat lacing my voice.

I took the tiny glass and tipped it back. The bitter liquid snaked down my throat as I grimaced at the taste.

I stole another glance at my two best friends as a pang of jealousy hit me. I couldn't help but feel lonely around them, despite the fact that they are my closest, if not my only, friends

Most other people just passed me off as your stereotypical, prissy bitch. I kind of hurt, but I try not to focus on that fact so much.

Loneliness was starting to set in.

I tipped back another shot and laid my face in my hands. Quickly, I picked my head up, making sure that no one saw. With a deep breath, I forced down another.

That's four.

"Hey, Princess, drinking a bit much are we?" a foreign voice asked, smirking.

"Um…" I started. "Do I know you?" You'd think I would remember someone with a bright green mohawk.

Mohawk guy chuckled at me, "Not yet you don't."

"And you are only the fourth guy to use that line on me tonight," I lied smoothly. "And why did you call me Princess?" I questioned.

"You seem proper, uptight, prissy, and well put together."

I laughed at his last statement. "I am in a club a lone at 11:30 at night, getting drunk off my ass, and you call that well put together? Must be out of your fucking mind." I chuckled again. "And thanks for the uptight part by the way…" I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome, babe," the punk smirked at me again.

"You do not even know my name. And you still call me babe?" I inquired.

"Pretty much. And?" He shot me a questioning look.

"You may be almost as fucked up as I am." I shook my head. "It's Courtney, by the way." I gave him a weak smile.

"Duncan." He smiled, then it quickly turned into a smirk. "So you're here alone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I'm her with my friend Bridgette," I hesitated a bit. "And her boyfriend Geoff." I pointed them out on the crowded dance floor. "But I might as well have come alone." I continued. We shuddered in unison at the couple still sucking face.

Another shot.

"Then why did you come?" Duncan asked, sounding sincere.

"Bridge told me that I needed to 'get out more,'" I air-quoted. "But the joke's on her, cause I can get drunk all by myself." I added, staring at the little glass.

"Truthful drunk, huh?" Punk boy observed.

"I guess…" I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "More like 'realizes all the problems you drink to forget' drunk." I could feel wetness toying at my eyes, and threatening to fall. I blinked them back until they disappeared.

"So where's _your _boyfriend, Princess?"

Ugh. I really wish he hadn't said that.

"Non-existent," I sighed, looking down at my red painted nails. Not that it had been at the top of my list of priorities, but the fact had recently been perturbing me lately. I tipped back another drink.

That's six.

Things are starting to get shaky… Good, I needed to start loosening up anyway.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this was originally going to have more on it, but I didn't feel like typing it out. And it was kinda long already. Plus, I really wanted to get this out here. I am excited c: Anyway, Review and such. Update might take a while, sorry. School is staring soon, ew. I love you guys. Have a lovely day :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Also Sorry its on the short side. I decided I wanted to add a bunch to what I already had written down, so there is like an extra chapter I hadn't planned on writing. I've been a bit busy. **

**Readers: You are the reason I stay up typing until ungodly hours of the morning. 3**

**Reveiwers: You are my motivation that I could not have the patience to write without 3 **

**Anyway, since I forgot last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of TDI/A, ect. Its a little depressing. **

**Enjoy and such.**

* * *

_-First you take a drink, then the drink takes a drink, then the drink takes you -_

_F. Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

Duncan Pov

Damn. This chick seriously needs to learn how to hold her liquor. Especially if she is drinking what she is. I _know_ that can't taste good. So, she has to be pretty wasted to have drank about eight of them.

And, of course, out of all the drunks Princess could be, she is a little kid drunk.

"Can I call you Dunkie?" she asked, eyes wide with anticipation. Her eyes were a surprising shade of very dark brown, almost black. She has a thin black tank top with an _amazing_ view that clashed with her tan skin.

"No," I told her plainly. There is no way in hell some prissy little princess is going to go around calling me 'Dunky.' I have a reputation to uphold.

She frowned for a second. "I'm gonna call you Dunkie," she giggled into her hand before downing another shot. Sure, I could have left her, but hey, she's hot. That and I am pretty sure her blonde friend would come looking for me. Besides, it's not like I had anything better to do tonight. "So, Dunky," Princess continued, batting her eyelashes at me. "What is with your hair?" She cocked her head to the side while running her fingers through my mohawk.

"I know, Babe. It's sexy, huh?" I answered cockily while leaning back in the barstool. Of course, my smart ass loses balance and falls. So Princess starts laughing her ass off like I am the most fucking hilarious thing she's ever seen.

"Okay, okay. Yeah, I fell on my ass. It's _so_ funny," I muttered, sarcasm lacing every word.

Courtney just giggles some more and flashes a gorgeous smile my way. It was really cute.

I stood up and got back on the bar stool.

Princess had a natural beauty to her that you don't see in many girls my age. Other girls pile on so much makeup that you can't even identify them as the same person. Not her. She had little, if any, makeup on.

She was different and strange and intriguing.

Don't think I am soft just for saying that, because I can still shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll taste the bottom of my chucks for weeks.

I can't believe she is still giggling at my fall.

"Well…" I smiled. "Aren't you a cutie?" That earned a blush and another giggle from the brunette.

The girl was absolutely sloshed. Might as well take advantage of her good mood and make her smile a little. Maybe make out with her a little.

"Y-You're not my cup of tea, Dunkie. Duncan Doughnuts," She slurred with a giggle.

"Is that right?" I had to laugh. _That isn't tea you're drinking, honey. _"I happen to be your tenth shot of tequila, sweetheart." I flashed a smirk at her.

"I-I needed to get awaaaaay," she slurred.

I raised an eyebrow. "Get away from what?"

"Me." Her eyebrows furrowed with what looked like frustration. "Where's Bridgey?" The brunette made an attempt to stand up and walk over to Malibu Barbie. However, she tripped almost immediately.

"Whoa, Princess. I am not about to let you break something." I snaked my arm around her waist to steady her.

We walked across the crowded dance floor to where her friends were dancing.

"What are you doing?" her friend pressed, impatiently.

I rolled my eyes. "Chill, Malibu. Princess here drank a little too much. She can't walk two steps without falling," I retorted. "You're welcome, by the way."

"This is Duuunkie," Princess slurred. "He's got greeeeen on his head," she finished with another fit of giggles, referring to my mohawk. What can I say? Chicks dig it.

"Dunkie?" The blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Duncan." I rolled my eyes.

"Courtney, we are going home." Malibu spoke sternly to Princess like you would a five year old.

"Dunkie has to come with us!" The brunette protested with a pout.

I chuckled. The freckles that splashed across the bridge of her nose stood out.

"Dunkie can't come with us," Bridgette told her rather frigidly.

"Yeah-huh! He's gonna make us less lonely Bridgey." She stated as factorally as a majorly drunk person could.

"Yeah, Bridgey. Let me stay." I shot her my infamous puppy dog look. Hey, it worked on my mom. Sometimes.

"Look how cwuuute he looks." She pouted again, while cupping my cheeks in her hands.

"Ugh! Fine," she cracked. "But when you wake up screaming, don't come crying to me." The blonde stormed out the door. Courtney and I followed, my arm still clamped around her waist.

This is gonna be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Duncney Week! 3 My plan was to get this up by the end of this week. And I have succeeded :) I honestly didn't think I would get it done in time. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think a 15 year old could own this show? I think not. **

* * *

_The drunk mind speaks the sober heart._

Duncan Pov:

Courtney and I followed Bridgette out of the club and on to the streets of Toronto. Bridgette was still fuming because of Courtney's decision to take me home with her.

Princess swatted messily at my arm that was still latched around her waist. "Dunkie I can walk all by myself," she huffed with her nose in the air. Within seconds, the nearly fell into the street. She would have if I hadn't grabbed her wrist before she could harm herself.

"I can walk by myself my ass," I mumbled. I snaked my arm around her waist and clamped my hand against her hip and pulled her next to mine. Princess dropped her dark onyx eyes to my hand.

"Dunkie likeeeees me," she teased with the biggest smile spread across her face. She wrapped her small arms around my torso and snuggled against me while we walked down Yonge Street. Hopefully, Malibu had a car parked somewhere because I don't think Princess can walk much farther.

"Hey Blondie," I called after her. "You gonna drive?"

"Uh, yeah. I parked a block from the club," She answered. The blonde pulled out her keys as she walked up to a sea blue looking Prius. I chuckled to myself.

"Problem?" she asked impatiently.

"I find it funny that you would be so predictable." I could tell Malibu wasn't too fond of me. Whether it was from the piercings and hair, or from being a bit too close to her best friend; I wasn't sure.

The car ride was scarily quiet. Not even music playing. When we arrived at the University of Toronto campus, Bridgette spoke up.

"Duncan…" She trailed off. "Take care of her, okay. I don't care if you have feelings for Courtney or not, just please don't hurt her. She's been through a lot already." She paused. "Plus, if you do hurt her, I _will_ come find you." She flashed a smug smile in my direction as I helped Princess out of the car. I held on to her hand as she got up.

She groaned and clutched her stomach. This is never a good sign. Courtney pulled her hand from mine and ran to a bush outside of the dorms to upchuck what was, by my guess, her past ten drinks. As luck would have it, she tripped over the bush.

"You okay, Princess?" I rushed to the bush and grabbed her hand to help her up. Maybe a little too quickly. Courtney threw up again- all over me.

Princess put a hand over her mouth and murmured, "Oh my god I am so sorry," into her palm. Her onyx eyes started to sparkle with tears.

Shit. I can't stand it when girls cry.

"It's okay, Babe," I whispered sincerely into her silky brown hair. "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up." I got a smile out of her. Princess wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and then took mine with hers. She smiled at me again as we walked into her dorm building.

* * *

Bridgette looked us up and down and shook her head. "I don't even want to know…"

Princess led me to what I assumed was her half of the small dorm room.

Before I could get some clothes for Princess to change into, Bridgette stomped over. "Oh, no you don't," she huffed. "I think it would be better if I picked out Courtney's clothes for the night. How do I know you won't do anything to her?" she glared skeptically. I rolled my eyes at the blonde.

"It's not like I am a rapist or anything. Damn Blondie." I smirked. "Besides, if I wanted to sleep with her, I could get it while she was sober."

Bridgette picked out a black university hoodie and some pajama shorts. It's the middle of October. I don't understand the shorts; it's like Antarctica outside. **(A/N: Or Michigan.)**

Princess took the pile of clothing and skipped to the bathroom. I chuckled to myself. That girl really is something.

I slipped my shirt off and sat on her bed. The blanket was plush purple, and surprisingly soft. On her bedside table, there was a picture of an about ten year old Princess feeding some giraffes. She had the biggest smile plastered across her face.

I felt weight shifting on the other side of the queen size bed as Princess plopped down.

"Have a thing for giraffes?" I asked with a smile; putting down the frame.

She grinned. "Yeah. I have loved them ever since I was a kid. The picture is from when I went down to Detroit. The zoo there had giraffes and turtles. It was awesome."

She climbed under the covers and motioned for me to join her. She must still be a little drunk. Malibu was already half asleep from the looks of it. So, I took the spot next to Princess, and turned off the lamp that was on my side of the bed.

"Goodnight Princess," I murmured as I kissed her forehead.

"Night Dunkie," she smiled sweetly.

Wow. I've only known this girl for a few hours, and I am already turning into a softie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again :) I apologize that this took so long. School started. -pukes- Haha, yeah. So here is my update. I watched TDAS and ohmygod. I was pissed at Gwen. Not gonna get into that. Also not going to give too much away for those who haven't seen it. But it was awesome oh my. It's gonna be a good season, guys. I was fangirling and my brother yelled at me. Anyway, I will let you get to reading~ Love yoooou! One more thing. When Courtney is yelling, it is in spanish. I always thought she looked a tad bit hispanic, and this year I have to take spanish. If the spanish isn't quite right, Blame google translate. Anyway, read and review and I will love you forever. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama._****_Darn shame -snaps-_**

* * *

_-A hangover is the revenge of grapes-_

* * *

Courtney Pov:

I am starting to drift back into consciousness, and my head feels like it got hit with a million bricks. I turned over in my queen side bed, clutching my pink polka dotted comforter.

There is a boy. In my bed.

_Shit. _

"¿Quién diablos es usted?" I yelled. "¿Qué coño pasó anoche?"

"Morning to you too, Sunshine," the punk looking boy molded his lips into a smirk.

Oh, god. No. No. Nope. No. This can not be happening. We didn't.

"Oh mi dios de mierda," I mumbled, fuming. "Please tell me we didn't." I tried to get up from my bed, but my dizziness instantly betrayed me. The brick feeling in my head intensified.

"Relax, Princess. We didn't do anything," Punk Boy insisted.

God, I hope not.

"Then why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked, skeptic and nervous.

"Well, Princess, you got drunk. And puked. On both of us." He gave me a hardening look.

Dammit, Bridgette, this is why I don't go to clubs…

"Shit." I broke my gaze with Punk Boy and saw a very asleep Bridgette across the room.

Ugh. I un-dug my purse from the corner of my room and searched for some Tylenol to get rid of this killer fucking headache. And a cigarette.

"Want one?" I asked with a softer voice.

"Sure, Princess. Never pegged you as the smoking type though," he shot me a skeptical look.

I stepped out to the second floor balcony and flicked a flame onto my purple lighter. I handed the small lighter to the mohawked boy next as I took a long drag.

"So, what's your story?" He shot me a curious look.

"What story?" I happen to have a lot of them. And not many that I am willing to tell; especially to a complete stranger.

"Good girls, like yourself, always have a story of why they start doing something so un-good girl like. Like smoking. So what's yours?"

I suppose I could tell this story. It's not exactly of importance. "Well, I started when I was fifteen. It was finals week, and I was so stressed I thought I was going to die. It was stupid, because my school made it so all of our exams were in the span of like two days. And I've smoked to get rid of stress ever since. It's a gross habit, I know. And it pisses Bridgette off a bunch. But it helps," I shrugged. "Does the delinquent have a story?" I pressed.

"You see, I am not good. Or a girl. So, nope. No story. Just to piss my parents off."

I nodded in understanding. Punk kid was a pretty cool guy. Not that I'd _ever_ tell him that.

"So what did you say your name was again?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"Dunkie is how you put it last night," he smirked. "But it's Duncan."

I cringed. "That bad, huh."

"Yeah. It was pretty funny watching you convince Malibu Barbie to let me come home with you," he chuckled and winked at me. I shuddered as I took another long drag.

"So," Duncan began after a long silence, and about half a cigarette. "Was there a reason for you getting completely shit faced last night?"

I was shocked, to say the least. No one has ever asked me that before. "And you care why? I don't mean to be rude… But, we just met."

"Well Princess, I could have nailed you last night." –Slap! "Okay, ow. I wasn't done, Drama Queen. But I didn't. Do you know why?" I shook my head. "Because one, I could get you completely sober. Two, you looked really helpless. It was kinda hot, honestly. But I didn't want to take advantage of you. I may not be a good guy, but I am not that twisted. And three, Malibu was looking over my shoulder the whole time. Now are you gonna tell me?" He finished.

"Not a chance." I threw the butt on the ground and stomped it out with my slipper. I'll probably regret that decision later.

"Will you at least go to lunch with me?" Duncan shouted after me when I started walking back inside.

"And why would I do that?" I inquired with crossed arms.

"Because something could have happened to you last night if I had not taken you safely home," he fluttered his eyelashes at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, okay. I'll go to lunch with you." Duncan smiled at me.

I smirked. Stupid punk. We'll never be a thing.

But he is kind of cute…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tdi, nor will I ever. So sad. **

* * *

_-And I'd be smart to walk away, but you're quicksand- Taylor Swift_

* * *

Courtney Pov:

Duncan took me out to a little café on the far side of town. Far from where we met, anyway.

We chose a red booth near the window as it began to pour. It was kind of cliché, to be honest. A short, brown haired waiter took our orders as I stared out at the cars passing by.

My mental concentration was interrupted by a voice.

"So," he started as I looked up from the rain. "Is there a reason that you're single?" He asked me. Naturally, I rolled my eyes. "I mean, you're kinda hot. So…"

I sighed. "I usually don't date. One too many broken hearts, I suppose. Guys, to my experience, are all the same. They get what they want, and then they leave. I am just saving myself the trouble." I sipped my water and looked into his mesmerizing teal eyes.

"Not all guys are like that you know…" he trailed off.

"Oh yes, and I suppose you're _way_ different, right," I remarked sarcastically and rolled my eyes again.

(Bitch) "I might be. But you won't know unless we go on a date now, will you."

"Are you… Asking me to go out with you?"

"Well, I've already seen you at your worst, so I might as well see you at your best, right?" Duncan flashed me that smirk again.

"Okay, smartass. Fine. I'll go out with you."

He smiled. "Good."

I don't know what the hell I got myself into, but I think I might like it.

Bridgette is going to be so mad at me. Well, she _did_ say that I needed to meet somebody.

* * *

And there you have it. The end. I really liked writing this story. Kinda sad that it's over. Well, review and whatnot. I guess this is goodbye until I have another idea. -cries-


End file.
